


A Second Chance

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Sam Winchester, Come play, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Episode: s14e13 Lebanon, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Top John Winchester, past underaged Sam/John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: Sam and John are left alone in the bunker after Dean has to leave to retrieve Mary, leading old memories to resurface.
Relationships: John Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This fills my “come play” square for my SPNKinkBingo on my tumblr @slut-for-Jared

“And you’ve done this whole time-travel thing before?” John questioned, his voice a mix of amusement and genuine wondering.

Dean looked to Sam, who couldn’t take his eyes off of their father. Sam was still in disbelief that John was sitting right across from him. He never thought he’d be able to see him again, and yet here he was. 

John looked different than the last time Sam had seen him… the day he had died. His hair was short and he even had a beard, a look he must’ve worn during Sam’s time at Stanford. John had revealed that’s where he was in the timeline, 2003, two years before they’d be reunited. 

Of course, the mention of that had brought a wave of memories to surface.

“A few times.” Dean answered, pulling Sam from his thoughts. “Actually, uh, our grandfather, your dad- he’s the one who helped us find this place.” A small smile crossed Dean’s lips at the memory of Henry. “I think he’d be real happy to know you’re finally here.”

“Right. Man of Letters.” John mused.

“Yeah. W- we’re legacies… because of  _ you _ .” Sam couldn’t help the shake in his voice, the nervousness. He was terrified of saying the wrong thing and messing up the happy reunion.

The smile that crossed John’s lips and the chuckle that sounded soon after made Sam’s heart skip a beat. John’s laugh, the way his teeth showed and his face crinkled when he smiled, the loving look in his eyes… Sam had missed it so much. Sam found himself never wanting to look away. He still just couldn’t believe his dad was really  _ here. _

John caught Sam staring and he too found himself unable to look away. “So, you’ve, um- you’ve been busy.” John finally managed, eyes locked on his youngest son, who sat all grown up in front of him with this  _ look _ on his face. 

It took a few seconds before Sam snapped out of his daze. “A little bit.” He chuckled softly. No words could truly begin to cover all they had been through.

“I- I don’t… I- I just…” John couldn’t seem to find the right words. The sheer disbelief of everything his sons had told him of their lives was overwhelming. “I just wish that I had been there to see it.”

Dean offered a smile, always wanting to reassure their father. “Dad, none of this would have happened without you.”

“It’s good. It’s fine. I- I went out takin’ out Yellow Eyes.” John was of course surprised by the news of his own inevitable death, but knowing all the good his sons had accomplished and that he’d averaged his wife’s death, he was able to accept it. “I mean, that was the point, right? I mean, get the thing that killed mom.”

Both boys fell silent at the mention of their mom. They shared a long look. Of course John would bring up Mary, but neither Sam or Dean had thought of how to tell their father that she was  _ alive _ . They’d been so caught up in bringing their father up to speed and enjoying his company to think of her.

“Yeah, yeah, uh, Dad,” Sam started, trying not to stumble over his words. He cleared his throat, figuring he should just come out and say it. “About that-“

Before Sam could continue, Dean nudged him with his elbow. “Uh, Sam?” When Sam looked, he saw his older brother staring down to where he was clutching his phone in hand under the table. He then glanced up to meet Sam’s eyes. “Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?”

Sam furrowed his brows in confusion, but the look on Dean’s face told him it was important. He cast his eyes to his father, who seemed to be waiting to be clued in. Dean, however, stood from the table and made his way out of the kitchen, signaling Sam to follow.

“I’ll- we’ll be right back, dad.” Sam promised quickly before heading after his brother. 

John just huffed out a small, scoffing laugh before sipping at his drink. His boys were always so secretive sometimes, although they were never as good as hiding their secrets as they thought. 

John could hear his boys whispering right outside in the hall, just like they would under the covers of motel room beds during countless nights in their childhood. And just like all those times, no matter how hard he tried, John couldn’t make out the hushed words.

“Mom was on her way back, but her car ran out of gas a couple miles away.” Dean explained quickly and quietly, flashing Sam his phone. “She’s in the middle of nowhere- no gas station or people for at least two miles.” 

“So we go get her.” 

The reassuring smile Sam offered dropped when Dean scoffed. 

“I mean, is that really how dad and mom should see each other again?” Dean made a good point, Sam would give him that. He couldn’t imagine his mother and father being reunited on the side of a dark road over a can of gas and a broken down car. “No, I’m gonna pick her up and bring her back. It should be a surprise.”

“You’re right.” Sam nodded, resisting the urge to peek into the kitchen. He couldn’t stop thinking about their dad just on the other side of the wall. “What do you want me to do? What do I tell him?”

“I’m sure you’ll come up with something.” Dean offered with a confident smile. “You were always better at lying to dad than I was.” Dean winked, but Sam didn’t look convinced. Dean rolled his eyes, his teasing falling flat. “Just show him around the bunker. Y’know, distract him.” 

“Dean-“ 

It was too late, Dean was already rushing off. He was eager to get their mom home, to get the family back together. Sam, however, couldn’t calm his nerves as he stepped back into the kitchen. As happy as he had been to see his father, being alone with him was different.

Last thing they had done was argue and some of John’s last words were instructions for Dean to kill him. But, the John in the kitchen was a different man. It would still be two years before he would even  _ consider  _ speaking those words to Dean. Right now, he was a man who was amazed that he was seeing his sons all grown up.

John furrowed his brows when Sam returned to the kitchen alone. “Where’s Dean?”

“A- uh- another hunter needed help.” Sam lied through his teeth and John raised a brow.

“A hunt?” There was definitely intrigue in his father’s voice.

“No!” Sam said quickly, shaking his head. “Just a broken down car. We’re the closest so they texted Dean.” 

Sam wondered if he was laying it on too thick. He felt so horrible about lying to his father about something like  _ this. _ But, John seemed to buy it as he hummed with a nod. Sam told himself it would be worth it when Mary was back.

“What were you gonna tell me?” John questioned, standing and approaching his younger son.

“What?”

“When I mentioned yellow eyes and my death, you were gonna say something.” John explained with a heavy sigh at the end. He gave a lopsided smile to his boy. “I could tell.”

Sam realized his dad was talking about the moment he was ready to mention Mary. “Yeah, I was.” Sam did what Dean had asked and deflected. He kept silently reminding himself that it would be worth it for when his parents reunited. “I, uh, it’s not important right now. Let me show you around.” 

Sam guided John through the bunker, acting purely as a tour guide. Sam used to love being alone with his dad, when they were closer than they should be, but things changed after Stanford. John had sent him away and told him to never come back. Sam had been so angry and sad, but above all  _ heartbroken _ . Everything after that was just as complicated. 

Sam found out later that John had been proud of him, but that defining moment still stuck with him even after all these years. 

“This place must be heaven for you.” John chuckled as he looked around the library. “Look at all these books.” 

“Yeah.” Sam took a deep breath after forcing a quick smile, trying to push back all the dark thoughts and the emotions that followed. “I’ve read all of them.”

“Doesn’t surprise me.” His dad shot him a grin, a look of pride on his face. “You were always the smart one.” 

Sam just nodded, heart skipping a beat at the look of pride and joy that was across his father’s face. He’d missed that look, it had been such a long time. Sam found himself never wanting to look away once again. 

Then the reminder crept to the front of his mind; this wasn’t the same man. Not really. The John in front of him hadn’t gone through everything Sam had yet. How could he make amends with someone who didn’t know the whole story? Soon, his mind started to wander and Sam found himself wishing he could just  _ go back _ and value the time he had with his dad. Maybe make him smile more, maybe talk about their issues instead of fighting.

Of course he couldn’t do that, even though he’d always wanted to. His dad was still here, though. Maybe that  _ was  _ enough. Sam hoped it was.

“What are you thinking about?” John asked suddenly as Sam stared. 

“Just… I can’t believe you’re back.” Sam admitted. “All I ever wanted was a second chance to see you and now you’re here and- and-“ Sam was getting choked up now, unshed tears shining in his eyes. All his thoughts were racing to take over all at once. He tried to look away, to not let his dad see the sudden, overpowering emotions that were threatening to take over. “I know you’re  _ you _ but it’s been so long and everything is just… it- it feels…”

“Different?” John offered and Sam nodded. “I get the feeling, Sam. I mean, last I saw you, you were skinny and your hair was all shaggy.” John joked lightly and Sam cracked a small smile. “I know it’s different now, I’m still getting used to it.” In a bold move, John stepped forward. His large, calloused hands moving to cup Sam’s face. “I mean, look at you now. My beautiful boy is all grown up.” 

Being touching so gently, seeing the soft, loving look in his father’s eyes, and the words of amazement that fell from John’s lips… Sam couldn’t hold it in anymore.

Tears started to drip freely down Sam’s cheeks and he threw himself into his father’s arms. He was bigger now, Sam knew he was, but when his dad hugged him tightly, Sam felt transported back to when he was a child and would take comfort in his father’s embrace. Back when he allowed himself to be vulnerable.

“I miss you so much.” Sam choked out, burying his face into his father’s neck. John ran a comforting hand up and down Sam’s back as he clung to his dad. “All the time I miss you. I wish things had been different.” The confessions were flowing free now- as well as tears. “I wish we didn’t fight so much. I should have told you that before you… before...” Sam couldn’t even bring himself to say it. His dad dying was the last thing he wanted to think about at the moment.

“I’m here now, Sam.” John’s voice was gentle yet full of assurance. Sam nodded against his neck before he lifted his head. Sam wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand and sniffled, but he couldn’t bring himself to part from his father just yet.

Then, of course, Sam’s phone went off. He reluctantly pulled away from his father with a sigh. Sam already knew it was Dean with an update before he even looked at his phone.

_ > Almost to mom. Keep him busy a little bit longer. _

“Is that Dean?” 

Sam wiped at his eyes again, taking a deep breath to try and recover. He hated crying, but he hadn’t been able to stop himself. 

“Since you’re staying we should probably find you a room.” Sam deflected the question, not wanting to lie to his dad again. At least, not directly.

John followed a few steps behind Sam as they headed towards the long hall of rooms. He was taking in the view of everything- the bunker was truly extraordinary. When they reached a hallway filled with doors, John couldn’t help but observe that all were closed- except for one. 

“What’s in here? This your room?” John wondered, peeking in the door. Sam turned around fast, looking like he was ready to stop him. That only furthered John’s curiosity as he moved into the room.

“Yeah, but let’s just-“ Sam tried and failed to pull his father’s attention away from the room. 

The bed looked to be of decent size and slept in, a pillow on either side. On one half, the covers were neatly in place while on the other, they were pulled down and rustled. The side with the disheveled half of the bed had clothing on the floor. That’s when he noticed an old Led Zeppelin t-shirt. John smirked to himself- he remembered that shirt.

“So,  _ your  _ room, huh?” John couldn’t help but to tease. When he turned on his heel with a cocky smirk, he was met with silence from his youngest son, who was unable to meet his eyes. 

“It’s okay, Sam. I’ve known since the start.” Sam looked up from his feet, a look of subtle shock on his face. “I’m just surprised you two lasted this long without driving each other crazy.” John chuckled to himself, reminiscing briefly of all the petty arguments and childish roughhousing he had to break up.

“You’re not mad?” Sam asked, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

John just huffed out another laugh and cracked a smile. “Would be pretty hypocritical if I was mad about  _ that _ , don’t you think?” 

Blush dusted Sam’s cheeks, even as the weight was lifted off. He hated that he had kept such a big secret from his dad, but Dean had told him it was necessary. 

When he was younger and caught between his own brother and father, unwilling to give either up, Sam learned to lie. Well, apparently not as good as he had thought. At least not to John, but Dean was a different story.

“Dean… he- he still doesn’t know.” Sam admitted after a long moment of silence and John knew just what he meant. John opened his mouth to speak, but Sam was already rushing to explain. “I was going to tell him the truth, but then I left for Stanford and- and when I came back, nothing happened with  _ us  _ and then when you were  _ gone  _ and I just- I-“

“Sam, hey,” John intervened with Sam’s ramblings. Sam only ever spoke quickly when he was worried. And while John hadn’t experienced most of what Sam was referring to yet, he still wanted to comfort his son. “It’s okay.” 

He returned to Sam, who still stood in the doorway. “What you and Dean had-  _ have _ \- is special. I know I was a hardass,” Sam scoffed out a small laugh at that and John rolled his eyes with a smile. “ _ But _ there’s a reason I never tried to break you two up. I wanted you both to be happy. And look at you now, you two saved the world together.”

“Wouldn't have happened without you.” Sam reminded softly.

“Whatever I did, it must’ve been the right choice.” John took solace in that. “You survived without me, but without Dean…” John couldn't even imagine where his boys would be without each other. “You two always needed and loved each other more than anything else. I couldn’t compete with that.”

Despite the proud smile on John’s face, Sam could see the hurt in his eyes and hear it in his voice. Maybe even a hint of jealousy mixed in. 

When Sam was younger, John would often tease that Sam liked Dean better. He hardly ever got mad or argued with Dean; all of his teenage angst and rage was focused on John. The older Sam got, the less they could see eye to eye on things. 

Well, other than the times when they were getting along  _ very well _ under the covers.

The more Sam thought of it now, the more he realized how his dad must’ve felt like the odd man out. Sam was truly seeing it for the first time.

“I needed you, too, dad. I loved you.” Sam promised sweetly, taking a step closer. “I  _ love  _ you.” 

John was at a loss of words at the declaration. He simply smiled up at his son, adoration filling his hazel eyes. 

Sam knew he should’ve told his father that more often in the past, but John was here now, standing right in front of him. 

Sam had dreamed of a second chance to show his dad how much he loved him and now he had the opportunity. Sam could be close with his father again in a way he had been yearning for since the day he’d made it to Stanford. 

Sam swallowed nervously, moving closer to his father. In an act of bravery and pent-up longing, Sam leaned forward, his lips brushing against John’s softly. A part of Sam was filled with fear, waiting for John to pull away. But instead, he closed the small gap. 

The moment their lips pressed together, it was like electricity flowed through them. Memories flew back; their first kiss, all the ones after that, the sneaky touches, and the way things escalated from that. It was as if long buried instincts jumped out as their lips started to move against one another’s. Instincts neither man could fight, even if they wanted to. 

They didn’t.

Sam nudged John backwards towards the bed, never parting his lips from the passionate kiss. Before Sam could urge his father into the bed, John was spinning them. Sam felt hands against his chest before he fell against the bed.

Sam landed on his back with a small  _ “umph.”  _ John grinned down at him, watching as his son maneuvered his way up the bed. When Sam’s head hit the pillow, his dad was back on top of him in a matter of seconds. He thread his fingers through Sam’s soft locks and brought their lips back together. Sam moaned into the deep kiss, his hips bucking up from the bed with need as his father’s lips dominated his. It felt so amazing; the taste of his father, the weight of John’s body on top of his again after so long. 

“I missed you so much.” Sam panted against his lips and John hummed in agreement.

Something inside of Sam had been released the moment their lips touched, a deep need for his father that he just  _ had  _ to fulfill. Everything else left Sam’s mind; the bad memories, John’s alternate timeline, and even Dean on his way back with their  _ mother _ . 

It was all pushed aside in favor of the love and lust taking over Sam’s entire being. 

John buried his face into his son’s shoulder, his beard scratching against soft skin as he suckled a mark into Sam’s neck. John’s hands then fell to Sam’s flannel shirt, deft fingers unbuttoning as he moved down. His lips trailed from Sam’s neck and down his collarbone. 

Sam was panting, his cock starting to fill out in his jeans by the time his dad pressed a kiss to his bare chest. 

John kept moving lower, undoing more buttons as he went. 

Sam leaned forward briefly, pulling away his shirt quickly when it was fully open, leading John to chuckle at his eagerness. Sam felt himself blush further as he laid back, although that might’ve been because his dad was still kissing lower and lower. 

Sam shivered in anticipation, eyes wide and lust blown as he stared down at his dad. John had made his way all the way down, his thick fingers moving to Sam’s belt. John pressed one last kiss to Sam’s belly before focusing on getting the belt out of the way. 

The buckle clinked and soon the leather was being pulled free from the loops of his jeans. Sam held his breath as John’s fingers undid the button and zipper. He then dipped his fingers into the waistband of his son’s jeans.

Sam lifted his hips, allowing John to pull his pants down his thighs. Sam felt a thrill of anticipation shoot through his body when he kicked away his jeans, along with his shoes that he’d forgotten about during the excitement. 

John couldn’t help the grin that crossed his lips when he saw the tent in Sam’s boxers. His son was significantly bigger now, but the sight still reminded John of how Sam as a teenager would get so worked up, how he’d be begging to cum, how his cock so hard and dripping that by the time John finally took him, Sam would scream so pretty and inevitably spill his seed between their sweaty bodies. 

John wondered if he could make his boy scream in pleasure again, even after all these years. He wondered if he could make Sam cum without laying a hand on his cock. The thought had his own cock hardening and bulging in his jeans.

John’s eyes then drifted upwards, admiring the sight of his son laid out in front of him, almost completely bare. Sam was just as beautiful as ever. He’d grown up so perfectly.

John realized he must’ve been staring too long because Sam was suddenly sitting up. His cheeks were dusted with blush and his chest was heaving ever so slightly as he moved towards his dad until their knees touched. 

They shared a look, no words spoken. Sam leaned forward, pressing his soft lips against John’s. He lingered for only a moment, then he was pulling away before John could kiss back fully. 

Sam’s hands fell to his dad’s jacket, pushing it off of his shoulders. Sam was always the patient one, except for when it came to  _ this. _

John helped Sam with getting his shirt out of the way fast, not wanting to keep his boy waiting much longer. He noticed instantly the way Sam’s eyes gazed over his bare chest, the way his throat bobbed when he swallowed almost nervously. 

“Hey,” John whispered, bringing Sam’s attention back to his face. “You sure you wanna do this?”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded, taking a deep breath afterward. His mind was racing, yet he wasn't able to completely vocalize his worries. “It's just… you look the same as I remember, but I’m- I-“

“You look perfect, Sam.” John assured with a gentle smile. “Yeah, you’ve grown up, but that doesn’t change the way I see you.” The promise put Sam at ease, his anxieties washing away as his dad reached for his hand. 

“I love you, Sam.” John’s voice was merely a whisper, but Sam heard loud and clear. When his father looked into his eyes, Sam swore he felt his heart melting. John took Sam’s hand into his own, squeezing lightly. “I know I didn’t say it nearly enough, but it’s true. I guess I just needed you to know that.” 

A smile took over Sam’s face when John lifted his hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his son’s hand. His hand was bigger now, that didn’t go unnoticed, but there was a childlike joy that made Sam’s heart flutter. It was something his dad had done in the past when Sam would get nervous, even when they weren’t getting along. 

“I know, dad.” Sam said softly, trying his hardest to not get emotional once again. He had to blink a few times to ensure that.

His father wasn’t the most gentle man in the world by any means, which is what always made moments like this so special for Sam. He loved it when his father showed his rare caring side. 

It just made Sam want his dad even more.

John released Sam’s hand when he saw he was relaxed. Sam allowed his hand to fall slowly, his fingertips trailing down his father’s hard chest and down his stomach. 

The familiarity of his father’s body brought Sam comfort in a way, but it also reminded him of how much he had missed the feeling of John’s body moving against his own.

When his hand clasped his dad’s belt buckle, Sam couldn’t help the way his own cock twitched in the confined of his boxers. He was sure there was a wet spot of precum by now- he couldn’t help his excitement. This was actually going to happen. Sam was going to have his dad again in that special way he thought was left in the past. 

Exhilaration and arousal drove Sam to tear at his dad’s belt, getting it out of the way fast. “Where’s the lube?” John’s question interrupted Sam’s task of unbuttoning his jeans.

“In the drawer.” Sam cast his eyes toward it. His heart skipped a beat when John stood from the bed.

“Lie back.” John instructed. While Sam was never one for his father’s orders, this one he obeyed wordlessly.

Sam settled back, taking a deep breath as his head hit the pillow. He turned his head, watching as John pulled the drawer open. He found what he was looking for fast and tossed the little bottle on the bed right beside Sam. 

John’s hands then fell to his pants, making a show of undoing then pushing down his jeans and boxers. Sam sucked in a gasp when his father’s thick, hard length sprung free. John gave him a smug grin that had Sam nearly quivering with need. 

John’s hand fell to his cock, gripping himself and stroking slowly. A whimper slipped from Sam’s lips before he could stop himself as his own cock twitched with interest at the sight. He balled his hands into fists, remembering his father’s rule from so many years ago.

_ “No touching yourself, boy.”  _ John reminded, his husky voice mingling with the distant one in Sam’s memories. 

John always wanted to be the one to give Sam pleasure- to get him to his release- all on his own. It was always better that way is what his dad would say. While Sam agreed, he knew his father just loved taking his time. 

Sam tried his very hardest to wait patiently, his eyes locked on his father as he moved to the foot of the bed. 

“You’re still my good boy, aren’t you, Sam?” John wondered aloud, but deep down he already knew the answer.

Sam was left momentarily speechless, his chest heaving and his cock throbbing within his boxers as he watched his dad stroke himself. His hole clenched around nothing, desperately wanting to be filled by John’s impressive length.

“Yes,” Sam finally managed breathlessly.

“Good.” John licked his lips. “Take your boxers off for me.”

The instruction was simple and Sam followed without hesitation. The dominance in his father’s voice had him nearly shaking as he tucked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers. 

Sam cast his eyes to the intense look in his father’s lust blown eyes as he pushed the material down his hips. Sam’s cock sprung free, completely hard and absolutely drooling with precum. John smirked- he hadn’t even touched his son yet and Sam was already turning into a mess.

Once Sam got the material far enough down his legs, he kicked it away. While his dad was also completely naked as he stood over him, Sam still felt exposed. His cheeks flushed a deeper shade of pink than before as he forced his hands back down to his sides. He wasn’t used to this feeling, but then again, his dad always made him feel things like no one else could, and  _ damn _ , was it exciting _. _

John moved onto the bed after that, muttering a small praise as he settled between Sam’s legs. Sam had spread them subconsciously, ready to feel his dad between them again. 

John’s eyes only stayed on his son’s hard cock for a moment. Then they drifted lower, landing on the tight, pink hole between Sam’s legs. 

Sam could  _ feel _ his father’s gaze on his body and  _ god _ did he like it. It was never like this with anyone else.

“Always so needy for your daddy, aren’t you?” John teased, watching as a glob of precum dribbled down Sam’s shaft. 

“Yes,” there was a bit of a quiver in Sam’s voice at the word  _ daddy _ . There was just  _ something _ about that single word that always thrilled him. 

Dad was someone who dragged his sons along on hunts, someone who made them switch schools all the time, someone who Sam cursed when he left again and again.

_ Daddy _ was someone intent on making up for that, someone who made sure Sam always felt  _ good.  _ Someone who would drive Sam crazy with desperation and make him feel things he had never experienced with anyone else.  _ Daddy  _ was the part of his father that Sam always wanted, someone he’d beg for.

“Please,” Sam found himself whining already, nearly squirming as his father reached for the bottle of lube.

“Always sound so pretty when you beg.” John hummed deeply. “You’re gonna get what you want, Sam. I promise you that.”

The words were followed by the sound of the bottle cap clicking open. Sam held his breath, watching as his father drizzled the thick, clear liquid onto his big fingers. 

Sam bent one leg, planting his foot firmly on the bed, giving John easier access to where he wanted him most. His dad just licked his lips, liking that he didn’t even have to ask. Sam was always a good boy when he was desperate for his daddy.

The second John’s slick finger pressed to his rim, it was as if Sam had been shocked back to life. He gasped and bucked his hips down, his body easily accommodating the single finger his dad pushed into him.

“I can take more.” Sam encouraged, pleading eyes locked on his father, who sat smirking between Sam’s long legs.

John gave in to what Sam wanted, pushing in a second thick finger right beside the first. Sam panted out a small “thank you,” his cock throbbing and his hole clenching as John pushed the two digits knuckle deep. It felt so good, so familiar, having his dad’s fingers thrusting and curling inside of his body. 

Suddenly, Sam’s back arched off the bed as John's fingers brushed against his sweet spot.

“There it is.” John muttered fondly, his voice drowned out by the sound of Sam gasping. “Remember the first time we did this?”

Sam nodded quickly, whimpering out a small “yes.” 

“You crawled into my bed one night and told me you had a  _ problem. _ ” John reminisced, holding his wiggling fingers deep inside of his son’s hole, feeling as Sam’s body clenched and quivered around him.

“I-I said I was hard and I couldn’t make it stop. I asked you for help” Sam was practically shaking, doing everything in his power to keep still. He wanted to be good for his dad, to let John work his magic. “ _ Hnng  _ y-you told me you could show me a- a trick.” Sam rushed out.

“That’s right.” John’s voice rumbled from deep in his chest and Sam’s body twitched. “You were so nervous, but when I got my fingers inside of you…” his father trailed off. Suddenly, Sam felt a third finger pushing into his body and he moaned. “Well, you sounded just like that.” John chuckled to himself, thrusting his fingers once again.

Sam's body tensed briefly, pleasure coursing through his veins at being filled by three of his father’s large fingers. 

“You begged me to keep going and make you cum.”

“I’d never been able to cum without touching myself b-before that night.” Sam panted out, his eyes clenching shut and his jaw dropping. His hole clenched around his father’s fingers as they moved inside of him, small, gasping  _ ah ah ah’s  _ falling from his lips.

Sam cried out in shock and pleasure when his dad found his sweet spot again, rubbing until Sam’s toes were curling and his legs were quivering. Sam was always so sensitive, John knew he could get him off just like this. 

That’s why he withdrew his fingers completely. Sam whined at the loss, but he knew why. If his dad was going to make him cum, it was going to be while he was inside of him. 

Sam’s chest rose and fell as he retrieved his breath and John simply watched. Sam’s pink lips parted and his eyes fluttered back open. His cheeks were flushed and his body had tremors.

“Still remember the first night you worked yourself onto my cock.” John said huskily, kneeling closer until his cock nudged Sam’s thigh. Sam shivered in excitement and his dad scoffed out a small, amused laugh. “You were such an eager little boy for your daddy.” 

Sam was sure his face was red by now; he  _ vividly _ remembered his fourteen year old self begging his daddy to have sex with him. At the time Sam hadn’t even known the full extent of what it meant, but he  _ did _ know his dad made him feel good and that it was a way to be even closer to him. 

Sam was snapped from his thoughts when he felt his leg being lifted. Sam could hear his own heart pounding so loudly in his ear as he watched his father throw his leg over his shoulder. 

Sam was hooked by his knee on his dad's shoulder, keeping his long leg suspended and giving his father easy access. John made a joke about how much taller he had gotten, then a comment about his flexibility, but Sam barely heard as he felt the head of his father’s long, thick cock nudging at his hole.

“Please,” Sam whimpered, rocking his hips down, trying to get his father to push in. 

“Ask me properly.” John’s firm voice was drenched in dominance and arousal. As much as he wanted to just take his boy, John wanted to hear him desperate and beg for it. John always loved it and he knew that deep down, Sam did too. 

Sam whined. He felt as if he was going to suffocate on his own panting breaths if he had to wait any longer. “Please, daddy.” Sam begged and John groaned. 

“You can do better than that.” John pushed Sam further, knowing he was at his breaking point. It was then that they’d both get what they desired.

“I want you, daddy, please. Daddy, I need you _ \- ah! _ ” Sam’s rapid begging was cut off by his own loud cry as he felt his father push in.

Inch by inch, John’s thick cock pressed into Sam’s ass, filling his needy hole. “Fuck,” John grunted, one hand gripping Sam’s lifted leg. The other fell to his son’s hip. His fingertips dig into Sam’s tender skin. Both of them almost hoped it would bruise.

Never again did Sam think he’d be squirming on his father's cock, nor did John think he’d ever see it again. Sam’s thighs were quivering and his breaths were coming out in rapid gasps by the time John’s cock was buried to the hilt.

Sam's body clenched down around his father’s large, thick cock that stretched him out as it filled him so deeply. 

“Damn, I missed this.” John grunted out, giving a small thrust forward. Sam gasped beneath him, his leg tensing over John’s shoulder. The back of Sam’s thigh was pressed to John’s chest, his heel digging into his dad’s back, urging him forward as if he wasn’t already balls deep.

It had been even longer for him, but Sam didn’t speak to that. He wanted to live in the moment, to experience the pleasure only his father could bring him in its entirety. 

John held still for a long moment, allowing Sam to adjust to his length. After a few deep breaths and a bit of wiggling, Sam was comfortable. “You can move now,” Sam looked towards his dad. “I’m okay.” 

John gave a small nod paired with a light smirk. Then he started to withdraw. 

Sam’s jaw dropped in a silent gasp, his face contorting in a look of pleasure. His back arched off the bed as inch after thick inch of John's cock dragged out of his tight body. 

When only the tip remained, Sam didn’t have time to catch his breath because his father shoved forward, his entire length filling Sam’s ass again. Sam’s hand shot above him, smacking then gripping the headboard as a yelp of shock and pleasure fell from his parted lips.

Sam heard what sounded like a chuckle mixed with a groan come from his dad. “Y’always had good instincts, Sam.” Sam looked down, noticing the mischievous glint in his father’s eyes. “You’re gonna want to hold onto something.”

The wink his dad shot him had Sam swooning, his head falling back flat against his pillow. Excitement filled Sam, his other hand coming to grip the headboard alongside the first as he waited impatiently for his dad to start moving again. 

This time when John pulled back and thrust forward, he didn’t stop. He built up a steady, strong pace that already had Sam gasping and squirming on his cock.

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, paired with John’s deep grunts and Sam’s whimpers of pleasure and gasping breaths. John’s cock was not only long and thick, but curved perfectly to hit that sweet spot inside of Sam. The youngest Winchester was writhing against the bed in only a matter of minutes, his cock throbbing and leaking precum, his entire flushed with warmth, and his hands gripping the headboard as his father pounded into him.

John shifted his hold on Sam, bringing one leg up and the other down until the backs of his son’s knees were hooked on his elbows. John’s hands gripped Sam’s thighs, keeping him spread wide open and he continued fucking him into the mattress.

“Tell me how it feels.” Sam heard his father ground out despite all the surrounding noises.

“Good, daddy.” Sam panted out, unable to catch his breath as his father’s cock filled him again and again, his pelvis slamming against Sam’s ass. “So good.”

“You just love your daddy’s cock filling you, don’t you?” John pressed further and Sam let out a pathetic, needy whine as he nodded. “Wanna hear you say it.” 

“I love it!” Sam cried out as John took extra measure to nail his prostate. Sam’s body shook and his hips buckled down, meeting John’s harsh thrusts. 

“What do you love, Sam? Tell me, tell your daddy.” John grunted out.

“I love your cock, daddy!” Sam moaned out, much to his dad’s satisfaction.

Sam was never this vocal, but John always brought it out in him. His father grinned briefly before licking his lips, then he upped the pace. The headboard was bumping the wall now and the mattress was squeaking. 

Sam could hardly catch his breath; his father was relentless. Sam knew he was going to feel it the next day, the bruises on his ass and the way his father stretched and filled his hole. He also knew that that’s exactly what his dad wanted.

“Daddy,  _ please _ ,” Sam whimpered, his cock twitching, threatening to spill. He tried to hold back, but Sam could never last long on his daddy’s cock. John always pulled out all the stops to turn Sam in a pleasure-dazed mess. 

John knew right away what Sam meant. “You gonna cum from your daddy’s cock?” John let go of everything he’d been holding back, fucking into his youngest with vigor. He made sure to hit Sam’s sweet spot deep inside of him, loving that way his boy moaned and shivered. 

“Yes!” Sam cried, his body tensing, his eyes screwing shut.

“You don’t have to hold back, Sam.” John groaned out, his cock throbbing inside of Sam’s tight body, knowing Sam had been waiting for  _ his permission.  _ “Always such a good boy for me, Sammy. Go ahead, cum for your daddy.”

The way his dad’s large cock filled him so deeply, hitting his sweet spot with every sharp, precise thrust combined with the husky, lust filled words of encouragement pushed Sam over the edge.

Sam’s head tipped back, his jaw dropping in pleasure. He let out a deep moan as his cock spilled his release onto his own belly. Sam’s whole body shook, his thighs quivering in John’s grip as he kept fucking into his son’s ass.

Sam shook in John’s hold, his hand pulling at the headboard and his toes curling as he tried to ground himself from the intense pleasure. His father wouldn’t let up, forcing Sam’s orgasm to keep riding out.

John loved that his son could still cum from nothing but his daddy’s cock in his ass, even after all these years. He loved that Sam still moaned so desperately and so prettily even though he’s all grown up.

Pleasure filled cries kept falling from Sam’s lips, his cock twitching even as it softened. His father kept fucking him, his thick cock filling Sam’s oversensitive hole over and over, forcing every bit of ecstasy to surface.

His dad had always been better at control. John could hold himself back for hours, wringing out every bit of pleasure from his youngest until he’s limp against the mattress. As much as John considered that, he knew it wasn’t feasible. A few more minutes wouldn’t hurt, though.

Sam had already cum, yet John kept going. Sam always had such a love-hate relationship with this part, where John would force him into such intense pleasure that Sam could barely think. His body was tense, his toes curled, his arms and hands straining to hang onto the headboard as it smacked against the wall. Sam cock was soft, but as his father nailed his prostate again and again, small drips of cum still spurted from his silt.

Sam didn’t even realize he had tears in his eyes until one slipped down the side of his face. 

“Such a good boy for me, Sam.” John praised over the sound of Sam’s consistent, whimpering moans. Sam’s hands fell from the headboard, unable to hang on anymore. As his body rocked against the mattress under the power of his father’s thrusts, Sam twisted his fingers into the sheets. 

John was close, he had been since he watched Sam spill against his own belly. His boy couldn’t even muster up any words; he decided it was time to just let go.

John let Sam’s legs drop, barely registering as they fell limp on either side of him. He gripped Sam’s slender hips and gave one, two, three more thrusts before spilling his seed into Sam’s used hole. 

Warm, thick cum floods Sam’s insides and John let out a deep groan. It had been a while for him; his cock was still spurting ropes of cum even as he pulled out. The rest of John’s release landed on Sam’s belly, mixing together with his son’s.

The first thing his dad did after was lean forward over the length of Sam’s worn out body, cupping Sam’s cheek with the hand that hadn’t toyed with him. A calloused thumb stroked his cheek as hazel eyes stared down into his. 

“Daddy…” Sam’s voice was a hoarse whisper and John cracked a soft smile. 

“You okay?” John asked gently. It took a few moments before Sam came back down from the intense high- before he nodded lazily. “Good.” John leaned in then, pressing his lips to Sam’s. It wasn’t a dominant or hungry kiss, but one of comfort. 

John sat up then, chuckling to himself at the sticky puddle of cum that covered Sam’s belly and even stuck to his skin. 

“We made a mess, didn’t we?” John’s voice was low as he muttered to himself. If Sam had the strength he would’ve scoffed at the understatement. Cum covered Sam’s belly and dripped from his hole into the sheets below. 

One of John’s hands fell to Sam’s belly, rubbing the mix of seed across Sam’s skin.

Sam never understood why his dad did this- why he liked it so much- but then again, Sam was always too blissed out to truly care.

John’s fingers swirled through the sticky mess, then he dragged them up Sam’s chest. His youngest gasped when he felt his father's cum-slick fingers twist his nipple. John licked his lips when he saw Sam’s part in another gasp as he twisted the sensitive bud. 

His hand moved down again, two fingers dragging through their combined release. When he had a decent amount on his fingers, John lifted them to Sam’s lips. 

“Open,” he commanded softly and Sam obeyed, parting his lip. John then slipped his fingers into his son’s waiting mouth.

Sam gagged slightly when his father's cum-covered fingers stroked his tongue. “Suck.” Sam did, closing his lips around his father’s fingers. He sucked gently, his tongue swirling around the digits, cleaning them of his dad’s and his own seed. “Such a good boy.” John praised as he withdrew his fingers.

John’s palm rested flat on Sam’s belly once again, rubbing at the slick skin. When John was satisfied with the new mess he’d made, he allowed himself to rest on top of Sam. Sam’s arm came up quick, wrapped around John’s neck as his father hummed deep in content.

Sam clung to his father, relishing in the comfort John gave him. John muttered sweet nothings into Sam’s ear, hands stroking his hips.

Sam shut his eyes, a deep, sleepy groan coming from his chest as he twisted in his dad’s arms. John scoffed out a small laugh before a lazy smile crossed his lips. Sam had turned on his side, tucking his back against John’s chest. His father’s arms wrapped around Sam’s waist.

Sam felt at ease in his dad’s arms, his chest rising and falling against his back. John felt the same, holding his son in his arms. It was like they were suspended in time, basking in the afterglow. 

Then, as everything usually did, the pure content came to an end. It was with the sound of the door creaking all the way open, followed by a pair of gasps. 

Sam’s eyes snapped open. His brother was in the doorway, a look of shock present on his face, but that was nothing compared to the look on his mother’s face as she stood beside Dean.

“John?” Mary’s voice was a broken whisper. 

Sam felt his dad tense behind him. “Mary?” The shock in his father’s voice, the brokenness and even fear… Sam closed his eyes tight as a tear slipped down his cheek, wishing he could just sink into the mattress. 

Deep down, Sam knew why he’d never told Dean the truth. He knew it would be like this, that he’d lose more than he ever could’ve possibly gained. That’s why his dad had always made sure he kept it a secret, but now the truth was out. There was no hiding it.

Dean started to yell, more venom in his voice than Sam had ever heard before, while John scrambled to untangle his naked body from Sam’s, and Mary took off down the hall in tears. 

The Winchesters had been through so much, but  _ this? _ Sam knew there was no coming back from it. He had gotten his wish- his second chance… but at what cost?

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Sam/John, so feedback would be appreciated <3


End file.
